Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor case structure of an electric power unit.
Description of the Related Art
Examples of the power unit include an internal combustion engine for obtaining power by combusting a fuel, and an electric motor for obtaining power by electricity. In recent years, the electric power unit for obtaining power by electricity has been drawing attention in consideration of the environment and noise reduction. As an example of such an electric power unit, a technique described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-050132 is known.
The basic principle of the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-050132 will be described with reference to FIG. 12.
According to the disclosure, as shown in FIG. 12, electrical energy is supplied to an electric motor 100 from the outside through a terminal 101. A rotation shaft 103 is rotated by driving a motor 102 using the supplied electrical energy. Rotation of this rotation shaft 103 is decelerated by a decelerator 104, and in the decelerated state, the rotation is outputted.
In this regard, it may be considered to provide the motor 102 together with a battery and a driver to form a unit of an electric motor, and use the unit of the electric motor in various applications. That is, it may be considered to use the unit of the electric motor as a general purpose electric motor.